1. Field
Embodiments relate to wearable devices that are capable of transformations between an annularly bent state and a flat state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable wearable devices (hereinafter, mobile devices), such as communication devices, game devices, multimedia devices, portable computers, and imaging devices include display devices displaying image information and input devices such as keypads. Mobile devices commonly have foldable structures such that the mobile devices may be folded into a smaller size for portability. In such mobile devices, two bodies are connected by a foldable structure. Since conventional display devices have structures that are not foldable, the conventional display devices may be disposed in any one of the two bodies. Accordingly, mobile devices having a foldable structure may be difficult to apply to wide display devices.
Recently, as bendable flexible display devices are developed, research is being conducted about applying flexible display devices to wearable devices that may be worn on a human body, for example, on the wrist or the like, due to the transformation capabilities of the wearable devices between an annularly bent state and a flat state.